The worst vacation ever
by Blue wings512
Summary: The Winx and the specialists are in a vacation that is suppost to be perfect, but ends in a totally nightmare.
1. Silany

Chapter 1

Normal POV

The Winx just defeat the wizards of the black circle, but when they fell in a hole the ice broke, and they free themselves…they hide themselves in a magical Island to rest and plan their revenge.

One month later…

Why did the director called us?-asked Stella.

I have no idea…-said Bloom.

Well lets find out.-said Flora.

Then the six girls entered the office and saw the director.

You wanted to see us.-said Bloom.

Yes, I want to speak with you.-said the director.

Ok.-said Tecna.

I'm very proud of you and I want you guys go on vacation.-said the director.

A vacation? Where?-asked Flora.

To a Island called Silany.- responded the director.

Cool!-said Stella.

The Winx went outside and saw the specialists waiting for them.

Are you guys going too?-asked Musa.

Of course…lets go?-said Riven.

Hey.-said Layla.

Then they went to the Island…

(At Silany)

Oh my god, this is beutifull…is this our hotel?-asked Flora.

I think so.-said Bloom.

Lets go.-said Sky.

Bloom POV

I was about the to enter the hotel when I saw ...


	2. The mysterious man

Chapter 2

Bloom POV

I was about the to enter the hotel when I saw ...THE WIZARDS OF THE BLACK CIRCLE!

Normal POV

The wizards of the black circle!-said Bloom.

How is this possible, they were in the Omega Dimension.-said Stella.

Look who is here…what are you doing here?-asked Ogron.

We are in vacation, now get out of here!-said Layla.

No, you get out.-said Gantlos.

WINX BELIEVIX!-said Bloom.

Then they start fighting…and all of the suddenly Duman appear.

WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE SUPPOST TO BE DEAD!-said Musa.

Ah!- shouted Layla after been hit by Anagan.

They stay like this for na HOUR until a man appear…but its not one of the wizards, WHO IS HE?


	3. FENIX

Chapter 3

STOP!- shouted the man.

Who do you think you are?-asked Duman.

Im a guardian and I have a message to all.-said the man.

To all?-asked Bloom.

Yes…-said the man.

Then he gived a papel to Ogron and left.

What does it say?-asked Gantlos.

It says that…-said Ogron before five man appear, they had black hair and dark clothes…they approached the Winx and then looked that the wizards.

Im sorry to interrupt, but you have something I need…-said the leader.

And what it is that?-asked Tecna.

The black and the white circle.-said the leader.

Go to hell.-said Anagan.

Do you know who we are?-asked one of the man.

No…and we dont care.-said Bloom.

We are the FENIX, now give me the circles or I will take it.

Then the start the fight…but the Winx and the wizards already fight so they were weak. The leader was fighting Ogron and Bloom and the other 4 were fighting the rest.

Is that all you got?-asked the leader.

Dragon heart.-said Bloom.

Ogron couldnt believe, he also absorbs magic like him so he was hide.

We have to get out of here Ogron.-said Bloom.

Im not like you, I dont run.-said Ogron.

We cant defeat him…-said Bloom.

Fine.-said Ogron.

Then he used his magic to teleport everyone out of there.


	4. working has a team

Chapter 4

Normal POV

After they teleport themselves to the hotel they looked at each other and started argumenting.

You just bring problems ... where you go problems go.-said Gantlos.

Look who's talking.-said Stella.

For those who say: "We are the most powerful wizards" you guys were sissies.-said Musa.

At least we try to, you guys were not doing anything.-said Anagan.

Stop, no point being here to discuss…lets try to find a solution, working as a team.-said Tecna.

Like last time…-said Layla.

I´m not going to work with some insects.-said Duman.

Insects?-asked Stella.

Tecna is right, we have to find a way do defeat them.-said Bloom.

Fine, but you aren´t the bosses.-said Ogron.

Okay.-said Flora.

Then they searched in the internet, informations about the FENIX…and they found their names and powers.

They are five and their names are: Aragon (the leader) that has the power of darkness , Logan that has the power of metal, Luthian that has the power of fear, Zucon that has the power of fire and Sulin that has the power of electricity.

Tecna POV

I could not believe what I was seeing ... their powers were incredible, i mean horrible.

Are we even fight with these guys?

Normal POV

So…whats the plan?-asked Musa.

I dont know yet.-said Bloom.

Guys, i think we are in trouble.-said Stella.

Why?-asked Anagan.


End file.
